


Love You Back

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a continuation of the vending machine scene in the finale.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love You Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a continuation of the vending machine scene in the finale.

Juliet doesn’t even realize he’s moving her until her back hits the vending machine. They’re still kissing like they haven’t in years (how long has it been, really?) but she’s still aware that they’re in a public place. "James..." His hands are under her lab coat and tugging her hips against his, and all she can think is that she has to close the door. Pulling her mouth away from his, she’s about to move when his mouth is against her neck, then all thoughts are gone as she gasps his name. It’s still dark, she wants him, and who gives a shit now if someone walks in. What does it matter  _really_?  
  
Tugging off his jacket she tries for his shirt next, her fingernails skirting the skin under the material until she’s rewarded with a groan. That’s when he decides to take a step back, but he pulls her with him so that he can close the damn door. She’s against that too, and her fingers blindly push in the lock on the handle as her mouth meets his again in a kiss less desperate and more urgent now that no one’s going to walk in at any moment. He pushes off her doctor’s coat, his fingers trailing down her arms as he does; her fingers working on his shirt again until the first offending piece of clothing is gone. And  _damn_  he’s all muscle and abs and she can’t help it when her fingers rake lightly across his abdomen as she works towards the button of his jeans. She gets another groan while his lips pursue her pulse point; she can’t fucking concentrate when his mouth is there making her knees go weak. They need less clothes on  _right now_.  
  
He isn’t going to bother with working out her dress - that much she knows by the way his hands are impatiently trying to push it up. There isn’t a lot of time to get his jeans and boxers down before he’s lifting her, and she wraps her legs around his waist while he presses against her. She’s wearing something skimpy under the dress, his fingers pushing it aside but lingering to feel her. He pushes a finger into her and she’s pretty damn sure her heart skips a beat or two until he adds another one, and then she can’t breathe at all. It’s not enough though, not for either one of them. He’s already hard which is fair because she already wants him, so he moves his hand while she guides him into her.  
  
If they’re dead and this is the afterlife, she’s definitely died and gone to heaven because he’s moving and all she can see is white. Her eyes are closed with her lips slightly swollen and parted from so much kissing. That thought reminds her they haven’t kissed in a few minutes. She finds his mouth and kisses him hard and deep, her tongue thrusting over his just as quickly as he’s pushing into her. The door is hitting the frame with a small thump every time he moves but she doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter as long as he never stops. She had no idea she missed him this damn much until he was against her and in her, and she moans his name loudly. How long has it been? She flips through the newly returned memories and remembers the night before it all went to Hell, the night before the third anniversary of them being in DHARMA together. The memory comes back and she whispers the same words to him now that she said then.  
  
"I love you," she gasps as he changes the speed and angle of his hips. "James, I love you so...much..." Her last words end in another long moan that seems to spur him on. She wonders if he’s remembering that too, but suddenly he’s thrusting right against the perfect spot and  _thank you fucking God_  that he didn’t forget that. She tightens around him which makes him stutter out of rhythm before pushing into her a little faster, a little harder. She can feel the muscles in her stomach starting to coil and tighten, a bead of sweat rolling down her chest as she focuses on this moment. He’s looking at her like he’s never going to forget this again, bombs and death and plane crashes be damned. It’s the way he pants out her name that does her in, and she comes around him hard, her body jerking forward against his while he clutches at her. He’s saying her name over and over again, and she feels him thrust two, three more times before he’s coming too, trying to hold onto her so they don’t both fall over.  
  
Somehow he gets her to one of the couches where they finally tumble down together, her in between his legs with her head on his chest. She’s flushed pink and still panting with her eyes closed as his fingers rake through her hair lazily.  
  
"Hey, Blondie?" He’s broken the silence, but she can’t find the energy to raise her head just yet so she barely turns it to kiss his still heated skin.   
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you back."  
  
She’s crying again, finally moving so that they’re side to side on the cramped couch, kissing and touching until her happy tears run out. He has a few tears of his own so she kisses them up, and after a while (time seems different, or it doesn’t seem to matter at all) he’s in her again and they’re taking their time to move and feel. He pushes the top of her dress down so that he can kiss her chest and down one breast; this time it’s his mouth around a nipple that makes her jerk and come undone. He follows her again; this time he gathers her against him and they don’t move for a long time.   
  
Everything else can wait.


End file.
